From Dusk Till Dawn
by Nachanan
Summary: Catching up with eight teenagers from Until Dawn. What had they been through after the traumatic night on the lodge? And see what happened after they went back to their winter getaway the next year. Pre-game and Post-game sequences(start at Chapter 5). Sam x Mike fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Sam's house

 _Splash!_

Sam dropped her pencil by surprise. She looked out to her window shade that was open outward, only to see some part of it turned brown, soaked with water. She looked around and saw Josh behind the bush wall that boarder her house. She watched him as he looked up, their gaze met. Josh flinched for being busted but he threw another water balloon at her anyway. Swiftly, Sam blocked it off.

"Well, Good morning to you too, Josh." She shout out to him. "You almost soaked my project, dammit!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you didn't reply my text last night. I thought you were kidnapped or something." Josh shout back.

"What!?" Sam made a dazed face at him. "N..No!... Argh... Let's talk inside. Or else we'd wake up my neighbors." her voice softened. She turned around and went downstairs to get the door.

"Knock knock." said the grinning Josh.

"Ha. Ha. You're not welcome." said Sam as she opened the door for him. Josh entered and sat on a cozy coach in the living room. After Sam locked the door she walked towards the kitchen.

"You eat anything yet?" asked Sam.

"Aaa... yeah. I'm fine." Josh answered.

She grabbed her favorite granola bar and walked back to sit with Josh. She had her snack while watching him checking his phone, only to be noticed by the dark semi-circle under Josh's eyes.

"So... Did something keep you up again?" she asked with concern.

"Apparently, yes..." Josh's lips line up straight. "I came over a photo yesterday while I was cleaning up my bookshelf. Here, take a look." he gave the photo to Sam.

Sam took it. She saw a photo of the Washington family hanging out near a lake on Mount Washington surrounded by golden pines, larches and spruces. She guessed it was 2 years ago, in Autumn. All of them looked very happy - Mr. and Mrs. Washington, Beth, Hannah and Josh. It was a very heart-warming scene. Sam really felt sorry for him. The prank they put on Hannah was a big bullshit. A cabin in the middle of the woods was spooky enough. She hoped she had tried harder to convince her friends to stop or tried to warn Hannah afore. Even though she was broken inside, Josh was the one who's living a living hell.

"Who took this?" Sam asked.

"We've got tripod, silly. My dad's in movie industry remember?" Josh said and chuckled.

"Oh... Righttt." Sam inhaled. "Do you got.. something in mind you wanna share with me? I always listen." Sam said with a weak smile, scared that she'd upset him or trigger something in him.

"I was up last night. I couldn't sleep." Josh started. "It's like those flashback hit me all of a sudden. I thought about Beth, she promised me that we'd go canoeing, bungy jumping, driving ATVs, paintball and shit. Just us. Since Hannah isn't down for the extreme." He sighed. "And Hannah... She always talked about nature, especially the butterflies. Gosh.. she really liked them. She knew almost everything about butterflies, their types, anatomy, life-cycle, habitat and myths."

"I understand what you feel. She usually lectured me about that."

"She almost knocked my hand off once, for poking a butterfly. She can be scary at times." He paused. "She also talked about Mike a lot, too. Real obsessions, ha ha."

"Yep, called it." Sam added.

"Do you remember the month I got mocked by everybody? Like.. Josh's gay or he's dating some guy.." he brought up examples with a girly voice.

"Ha ha ha ha! Of course! I remember!" Sam bursted out laughing. "What about them?"

"Someone saw me giving Mike a bouquet of Roses last Valentine's. Hannah made me a hammock for that, you know?" Josh chuckled. "But we share it anyway."

"Sounds like a comfy cradle for baby Joshy." Sam teased.

"Ha ha. I always fell asleep within 10 minutes." He looked down at his phone. "I missed them both. Wish the police would find them soon." his gaze went to the window, sadly watched the clouds castaway.

"Me too.. but as Hannah's bestfriend, I'm sure they both got some guts to stay alive somewhere in that mountain. Keep your head up, kay?"

Josh nodded as an answer. "How's your parents?"

"Well, they're doing good." Sam smiled. "They called me yesterday and somehow they had a road trip to Santa Monica."

"From San Diego, Right?"

"Yes. 3 day-trip. They wanted to stay longer, but too bad they were the best dentist in town. Their schedule is very tight." she paused. "But they're happy and that's what I wanted for life." she gave him an assuring smile.

Josh felt at ease for hearing that. He thought Sam was a very grateful person. Which he looked up to that all the time. Sam then, gave him the photo back, but he denied it.

"Keep it." said Josh.

"Thanks." Sam confused, thinking why did he give this to her. After a few minutes, Sam came up with something.

"I bought new movies." She reached under the coffee table in front of her, grabbed a bunch of DVDs and showed it to Josh. "Frankenweenie, Cosmopolis, Resident Evil 5 and blah blah blah. I heard MIB3 was insanely cool." Sam gave the DVDs to him. Josh went through them and he chose The Expendables 2.

"You better not spoil that later."

"No promise." Josh grinned.

"Ahh... Anyway, I gotta finish my work. Make yourself at home." and walked toward the stairs.

"What is it for? The final exam is just around the corner." asked Josh.

"Extra credits. And certificates, maybe?" she shouted from the stairs.

"Nerddd." Josh shouted out. Then he set up the TV and enjoyed the movie. He should give himself a break from reality more often from now.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike's house

Waking up on Saturday morning. Feeling energized by the cold breeze drifting from the window, he always liked to sleep with opened windows. Mike sprang up from his bed, took a bath and dressed up nicely. He's got a date with Emily today. Then, he went in the kitchen and had a big bowl of cereal with milk. He heard shower sound from his parents' room. Guessing his mom was up. After he took the last spoon fulled with milk, he called Emily. She didn't pick up. He looked at the clock above the TV, it showed 8.12 a.m. No wonder Emily wasn't up yet. He put the bowl into the sink while his father came out of the room.

"Oh, Mike!" he sounded surprised. He was always the first one to wake up and have a nicely-brewed coffee in the backyard.

"Morning dad." Mike greeted. He sat back on the bar stool with his father behind him, brewing his coffee.

"What got you up so early today?"

"I have no idea."

Mike checked his phone to see what's up with the world. Twitter? Nothing much. Instagram? 107 hearts? That's odd, usually he would get almost 200 a day. But it was pretty early at the moment. Snapchat? Selfies and drunk videos from his friends and high school girls from his high school. He got more and more crush-snaps, it got annoying sometimes. So he went back to the sink and snap a photo of him putting his middle finger up at the dirty dishes. Even though there were 2 bowls and a glass. And he sent it to everyone.

"You'd better wash them after doing that." said his father, reading a newspaper.

"Didn't I always?" Mike grinned. He turned around to face his father.

"So.. How's the first year in college?" His father started.

"It's fantastic, dad. My new friends are awesome. The campus is very nice. There were basketball courts, gym, theater..."

"Woah woah, I thought I sent you for Engineering class." He looked up at Mike. A small smile crept out from the right corner of his mouth.

"Oh.. that.." Mike though about his teachers, the books and the workshops. "It was cool. But the materials are getting harder, lately." he added, right after the coffee brewer ding.

"Nah, you'll be fine."

"I hope so." Mike said while he was pouring the coffee in a cup. Then he served it to his father with a waiter-like stance.

"Here's your coffee, Mister Monroe." Mike placed the coffee in front of him and sat back down.

"Thank you." Mike's dad inhaled his favorite scent of the black coffee. "Ahhh... I be in the garden if you need anything." He told Mike and left him with the coffee and the newspaper.

"Uh-huh. I'm going out, by the way." replied Mike. A minute later he dialed Emily's number again while thinking of how many time he had let her down or turned down their dates because of the "Class President" duties, but mostly he was tried out. He wasn't a guy for serious relationship and commitment. It was boring for him. He just wanted to have fun. His relationships were normally a couple of months and done. But not Emily, he had been with her for almost a year now. She was a bitchy type that he enjoyed hanging out with and um.. making out with. He was going make the call when Emily's name showed up instead. Mike answered.

"Hi, beau.." he greeted her with a flirty voice.

"Where were you last Thursday, Mike?" asked Emily. She sounded angry. "CHECKING-OUT-THE-COSTUMES for the parade? Sureeee.. Did you get them from a dance club? At fucking 10 p.m?"

"I-" he tried to protest but she cut him off again.

"Oh! And I never heard you needed any help from Jess! So, why! the hell! did she was with you there?"

"Em! Calm down! Where did you hear that from?"

"Do not question me, Micheal. I-"

"And how do you sure that was the truth!? That photo might have been taken long time ago!" he cut her off this time, gaining his confidence. "You know me, Em. I went out with my friends loads of times! Including Jess, of course!"

"Huh.. smooth." Emily said sarcastically. "You know what, we're done. I'm so sick.. of being your Barbie doll that only matters when you're playing cups n' teas with your friends, so you have something to boast about."

"What? You're breaking up with me?"

"Isn't it obvious, you doof?" Her voice was deepen.

"Emily, I can explain." said Mike, since he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Ohh.. shut up, honey. You said that every freakin' time you got caught. I'm all over it. You'll never be the man your mom is."

"Hey! That's offensive."

"Next time you tried to make any excuses, just.. be a little more creative, will ya?"

"Urghh.. Em. I'm sorry. I really really do."

"You never understand me, Mike. I lo-" she paused and let out a big huff. "We're not getting anywhere. I feel like I'm holding you back. We should be friends, it's better this way." her voice started shaking.

Mike took a minute to thought about their relationship. It sure did stop him from things he wanted to do. She always drew a line in almost everything about them, about him. He admitted that he wasn't an earnest boyfriend for her or any girl he was with. But breaking up with Emily?... Fuck it. He'll be fine.

"So, this is goodbye?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, I guess."

"We're cool, right?"

"Uh-huh."

There was a silent pause, an awkward one.

"See ya around?"

"Whatever." she hung up.

Mike put down his phone and tried to reassemble what the hell just happened. But he got snapped out of his thoughts by a buzz from his phone, someone sent him a message. He slide his phone open and he saw a photo of him and Jessica at the club entrance, taking selfies together. With the description 'Go fuck your selfies. – Em.'


	3. Chapter 3

A café in the Medical University.

"And that sums up how you know what hit ya! Pumping Sodium and Potassium all the way."

"Thanks, Chris. I was so sleepy in that class, I woke up and like.. equations and molecular structures all over the projector screen."

"I know how you feel, Sam." said Chris as he took a sip of hot chocolate.

"Does a veterinarian need to know this thing?"

"Yeah-Duh! Animals do have feelings, too." Sam started to pack her stuff. She continued. "Too bad, they can't tell me anything. Which make it extra harder to diagnose."

"Maybe Doctor Chris can help!"

"Trust me, you can't." Sam grinned at him. Suddenly, Chris's phone rang.

"Yo, Mike. What's up?"

"Hey, Chris. Are you free to talk?" Mike seemed serious.

"Yeah, just finished teaching Sam some.. lessons."

Sam glanced at him before she said into his phone. "Hi, Mike."

"I broke up with Em." Mike sighed.

After Chris had heard that, his face went shocked.

"Dude! Seriously!?" he asked, his voice was squeaky. "Wh.. When?"

"Just now... And.. I am going to the gym. Wanna join?" asked Mike.

"Err.. Me? No, thanks. What about we meet at lunch?"

"Great, that'll do. Sam could come to if she fancy."

"We'll see about that. Take it easy on the punch-bag, bro!"

"Got it." Mike hung up.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"Our high school class pres. is now single!"

"What. A. Surpriseeee." Sam said sarcastically. "He's always on and off in this thing. Aren't you.. suppose to get used to it, already?"

"According to his manager, me, of course. He was with Emily for nine months, P.S. That's the longest so far. It was still a surprise how they didn't break up after high school. Since they are off in different university and I'm pretty sure there's many girl of his type."

"Mike's got a type?" asked Sam. "I thought he'd go for any girl with the 'ideal' body."

"Dear, Samantha. Please don't underestimate my bro here." Chris elbowed on the table, forming a triangle by his hands as he put up a serious expression on his face. Sam backed off a little. "Mike's actually a really nice guy if you get to know him." He continued. "He's a loving person, he's kind, funny, smart, talented and romantic, too. Not.. that.. he flirt with me, don't take it wrong. He is an example for what you girls call 'THE PERFECT GUY' "

"Except for him being a douche and cannot be faithful enough to bond with anyone?"

"He.. might have a little bit of commitment issue. But, but, BUT!" Chris popped up his index finger. "He'd sweep you off your feet and you will go all head over heels for him." Chris grinned and pointed his finger at Sam.

"Uh.. No, I won't." Sam hold her hands up in objection and leaned back on the chair back.

"Be careful, Sam. You won't even know when you fall for him." he teased her.

"He's good looking and all.." Sam turned her head away. "But I'll pass. I'm sure he's already got too many girls in line." she assured him with a nod.

"I'M WATCHING YOU." Chris said coldly and stared at her with his two fingers pointing at his and her eyes, alternately. Sam smiled at his gestures.

"Anyway, I'm meeting Mike today. Having lunch, hanging out. He asked if you'd like to come along." said Chris, while checking his phone.

"Sounds alright. Where are you guys going?"

"Don't know." he slide up and down his phone and typed something. "Since here has joined our company.. I'll asked Ashley for some choice."

"Why Ashley?" Sam asked with a playfully tone.

"Well, she loves healthy cuisine. Plus, my classmates don't go out much."

"Okay." Sam looked away with a small grin, knowing her friend-Ashley, has a 'thing' for him. "Hey.. Why don't you invite her to come along? I think Mike wouldn't mind."

Chris looked up and _POP!_ He snapped his fingers, pointed at her. "That's a great idea." He typed down his phone.

"So noon it is?" Sam asked.

"Uh-Huh. It should be." Chris answered, still focused on his phone.

"I've gotta head home first. There's a basket full of dirty socks to deal with." she stood up.

"I'll call you." he reassured her.

Sam nodded at him and walked toward her bicycle. Suddenly, she noticed someone in a distance. Among the crowd, sat Emily on a beach in the park. Her leather jacket with the brown fur really stood out. Next to her was someone that Sam had known very well, it was Matthew.

"Hmm.. Matt, haven't seen you for a while."

Sam's house

After Sam finished doing the laundry, she sat down on the couch. She checked her phone and there was a missed call from Mike. She called him back.

"Hi, Sam."

"Hello, Mike. Did you called me?"

"Yes, I did. You're still going right?"

"Uh-huh. I have nothing else to do anyway."

"Okay. When are you going to be here?"

"Thirty minutes max."

"Alright. See ya." Sam hung up. She took a shower and dressed up. Then, she sat on a bench in the front yard. Later, she saw her neighbor who live across the road. There were Mr. and Mrs. Bowden, their six year old daughter, Ellie and fifteen year old son, Oliver. They always invited Sam over to their dining party on any festival occasion. They were very nice and family-oriented. Sam's thoughts went to her future. As she was becoming an adult, eventually her parents were going to bring up the marriage at one point. Because they enjoyed raising and taking care of children. But for Sam, she wasn't sure about being married to someone, whether she love him or not. She had dated a few guys in high school and one really strucked her. So she had been keeping a comfortable distance from repeating the same mistake – falling in love. And she was doing fine up until now.

Her mind went back to reality when a black Sedan slowly stopped at her gate. She walked toward the car after locking all the doors. She went into the front seat next to Mike. Then they drifted off to their destination.

Little that Sam knew, Mike loved the mild scent of Vanilla that followed her everywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Celey's Bistro, St. Avenue mall

At a table near the fountain in the restaurant, sat Sam, Ashley, Chris and Mike. They had finished their lunch and now chatting about their life in the University.

"Cooking the meds is the most sensitive step. It really gets on my nerves." said Ashley. "If you had mistaken any single calculation.. You definitely fuck up the whole package. Which also can kill whoever eat it, too."

"Why do I feel like I'm talking to a drug dealer?" Chris said.

"I thought I'm the only one here who thinks like that, hahaha." Sam laughed.

"Ohh.. Do you know? I can poison all your drinks right now." said Ashley, decisively.

"I didn't do anything." Mike protested.

They giggled at her mischievous jokes. Ashley is the one who could make everybody happy. Her innocence was too clear to bear. Sam remembered, in high school, Ashley had told her that she had a crush on Chris. But it was a year ago, so Sam wouldn't hang on to that.

"Let's watch a movie. I've been waiting for Grown ups 2 forever." said Ashley. "You guys up for that?"

"Totally, I love the first one." said Mike, affirmingly.

"Yeah yeah, The trailer was hilarious!" Chris sounded too exited.

"Good! Let's check out." Sam added. "Mike, get me a waiter please."

Even though the restaurant had too many table which outnumbered the waiter. Mike managed to get a waitress over in a second. He acknowledged that he often had eyes on him.

"Good job, Mikey." said Ashley.

"You're like a fast lane ticket, haha." Chris said.

They cleared the bills and walked out the restaurant. The mall was crowded today, especially the outdoor section where they were standing now. Then they took an elevator to the cinema.

"Ashley.." Chris called her. In front of him was Sam and Mike buying tickets from the ticket machine.

"Yes, Chris?" she turned her head to him.

"Would you do the honor of being my popcorn-buddy?"

Sam and Mike looked at each other, simultaneously. Chris's pun had bewildered them once again.

"I'd love to." she smiled at him.

Mike turned around with his hand holding the tickets. "We're good to go."

"Let's buy popcorn!" said Ashley with a squeaky tone. She grabbed Chris hand and ran to the snack counter. Sam and Mike slowly walked behind them, keeping distance.

"Aww.. That's cute." said Sam.

"Chris is such a Chicken. I told him so many time to asked Ashley out! But nope, he prefer 'taking his time'"

"He is just being nice as usual. I mean.. It's nice for a guy to be humble."

"Ah.. I get it." Mike finished as they reached Ashley and Chris.

"Sam, what would you like to drink?" asked Ashley. She was still holding Chris's hand.

"Lemonade will do, Thanks." said Sam.

Mike walked closer to Chris and he whispered into his ear, which Sam and Ashley can't hear. "Smooth move, bro." Mike grinned.

"Shoosh.." He whispered back, forming a widen smile for Ashley.

"I'll have that too, Ashley." Mike said to Ashley.

"I'm afraid.. we ran out of supply. There's only one serving left." said the sales person.

"We can share." Mike said and looked at Sam for reassurance.

"Yeah, that's fine." Sam told the sales person.

"All drinks on me, guys!" Chris declared.

"Thank you, Chris!" Ashley gave him a lovely smile and she took the popcorn and her drink, Sam took hers. Then Sam and Ashley walked away.

"Thanks man." said Mike as he leaned back on the counter, watched the crowd walking here and there.

"No prop-ba-blame-mo."

"Enjoy the movie." The sales person said and gave Chris the change.

"We'll do." said Chris. "Let's go, Mike."

They walked towards Sam and Ashley, when they saw there was someone there as well. When Ashley step aside. Their vision became clear, there stood Jessica. As confident as always. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt with tiny short jeans and black leather boots. Moreover, having carried a Chanel vintage shoulder bag, illustrated a charming appearance of her.

'Slender legs and curvy bods.. She would be a perfect model.' Mike thought.

"Hi, Mike!.. Chris!" Jessica greeted.

"Sup, Jess!" Chris greeted back. Mike waved and smile at her.

"She's watching Grown ups, too!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Great! Are you watching alone?" Chris asked as he ate a tiny bits of popcorn that Ashley was holding.

"No no, I'm with my friends from the campus." She nodded at her friends near the entrance.

"I see." said Chris.

"So.. How's the break up, Mike?" asked Jessica with her regular flirty voice.

"H.. How did you know?" Mike asked in surprise.

"Err.. It's all over Facebook!" Jessica held up her phone next to her face. "Where've you been?"

"Emily." Mike groused quietly.

"He's more than fine. Nothing to worry." Chris pointed out.

"Is that so?" Jessica asked Mike as she looked at him.

"Yes. Like what he said." answered Mike and he pointed at Chris.

"Kay." said Jessica and she turned around to talk to her friend that walked up behind her.

"We should go in, now. The movie's gonna started soon." said Sam.

"Bye, guys!" Jessica waved them goodbye and left with her friend after she caught a glimpse of Mike's devilish smile.

When the movie ended. They decided to go for a walk in a lively garden at the roof deck of the mall. There were flower bushes, a fountain and stone paths. They walked and talked awhile. And they stopped at the balcony to observe the bright view of the downtown.

"I'm getting a little chilly, now. I miss summer." said Ashley, with Sam and Chris at her side. Mike was next to Chris.

"What? Isn't my hotness enough to warm you up?" asked Chris.

"Sorry, my COOLNESS has completely blocked it off." Ashley answered firmly.

"Oohh.. Burn." said Mike.

"Haha" Sam giggled.

A moment later, Sam's phone dinged. She's got a massage from someone, and that someone is Josh. Apparently, it's not in words, but video. It seemed important. She pressed play the video, only to paused when she decided to share with her company.

"Guys, I got a video from Josh."

"Isn't he at the lodge with his parents right now? For the investigations?" asked Chris.

"I.. I'm not sure." said Sam.

"Play it." Ashley ordered.

They gathered around in a semi circle. Ashley hold Sam's phone and Sam pressed play.

"Well hello friends and fans.."


	5. Chapter 5

In the late of November, amongst the murky pine forests, stood a luxurious wooden lodge. It was likely the most perfect place for an outdoor retreat. Unfortunately, it appeared to be taken care by a group of 'unfriendly supervisors' all along. And here at the moment, once a beautiful lodging, presented a big bonfire with thick fetid fumes rising up into the atmosphere. However, as the golden sunlight projected over the sky, it soothed down the tension that built up from the explosion. Seven victims of the horrendous night had survived. But those scars across their heart still remained.

Five survivors, from the burning. were rescued by the police officers. Flapping sound of the helicopter filled the area. It was flying towards the police station. Alternately, another helicopter was heading to the woods in searching for more survivors, including Jessica and Matthew.

The first group of survivors were led into the department. A nurse was waiting for their arrival, since they were reported 'wounded'. Emily was the first one who was first aided, she's got a big bite mark on her neck, then Chris and Mike went in, respectively - while Sam and Ashley were doing Q&As in another room.

Later, as they were all in the investigation room, the second helicopter has arrived. It brought back Jessica and Matthew as expected. Matthew carefully helped Jessica to the first aid room and she insisted him to stay with her. Ashley had seen them walking past the room that she was in and she was shocked to see how injured Jessica was. 'She definitely ended up the worst, like she had been through hell.' thought Ashley. She then burst out in tears. The terrifying scenarios were too much for her.

After the investigation, they rested back in the front office. The police officers had contacted their parents and as soon as the teens were ready to go they would take them home. Sam was sitting on a couch with Ashley and Chris. She and Chris were comforting Ashley, who had been crying for a while now. Everything in that night happened so fast that she couldn't even take a moment to break down. Mike and Jessica was sitting on a smaller couch near the entrance, in which Jessica was still dazed from being dragged and hit. Emily was standing by the window, looking out to the sun. Crossing her arm on her chest, she was pissed. Matthew was talking to an officer. Doubtlessly, not even a single person in the station beloved the story. The police officers thought it was some kind of teenage pranks to get attentions. Although, the nurse was pretty convinced from what she saw, she didn't believed it all. Wendigo was just a folklore for many years. The only supernatural thing they had rarely witnessed was the present of the native tribe 'The Indians' and their traditional feast rite.

* * *

Police station

"Are you sure that's the truth?" asked the officer.

"Yes! Why the hell would I lie? Didn't you see my friends there?" Matthew pointed at his friends. "We're friends! We don't hurt each other!"

"Alright, We'll see." finished the officer.

Matthew walked back to his friends but he changed his mind that he walked up to Emily instead. He felt guilty of what he had done. Up on that collapsing tower, he should have had help her. They would have had made it out better. Emily wouldn't have had that ugly mark on her neck. He was too selfish to realize that before. And there stood Emily, her thoughts must be somewhere else, not him. He didn't deserve to pass her mind anymore, he didn't deserve to have a second chance.

"Hey, Em." greeted Matthew.

Emily didn't turn around straightaway. Moreover, her right hand clenched above her left arm that she was holding, fulfilled with anger. She was mad at him the most. Why didn't he save her? He was supposed to be that gentleman who would utterly keep her safe. Not jumping pass her head and leaving her hanging on by a thread.

 _Clap!_

Emily swiftly turned and slapped his face, which put the whole room in silent, all eyes on her. His face was sent rightward. Matthew was muddled. He had never been slapped by anyone before.

"Urgh!" he exclaimed painfully.

"Is that hurt, you big mussel boy?" Emily asked him. She leaned closer to his face. "That's nothing compare to what I've been through... AFTER-YOU-LEFT-ME-TO-DIE." said Emily, slowly and coldly.

"I.. I'm sorry." Matthew tried to speak with a numb face. He didn't expect any forgiveness.

"You better be. I'm just gonna leave you like you did. Do you want me to go now or tomorrow?" She touched her chin, looking up like she was thinking. "Hmmm.. I guess now is the best.. Goodbye, Matt."

Emily left him holding his face in pain, as she walked to an officer at the front desk. She was more than ready to get away from here.

"Mister officer, I really need to go now.. I'm done with all of this bullshit."

"Err... O.. okay? Please wait outside, I'll get the key." said the officer.

Emily then walked towards the entrance door, not even look at anyone. Matthew's gaze followed her every step she made. Unexpectedly, she stopped at the door and she looked at Jessica and Mike.

"Mike." she called out his name.

"Huh?" he looked up at her.

"Fuck you." she turned to Jessica. "Oh, Jess! That douchebag is all-fucking-yours now, baby." she grinned, thinking of how pathetic she had trusted him. With that, she left the building and never looked back.

As the remaining, the teens were all too tried to talk or even eat anything. They decided to go home. Mike and Matthew shared a ride home since their houses were around the same area. Jessica agreed to wait for the last ride from the car that sent Emily home, she would be taken to her house first, then the hospital. She had to do something with the mark. In the other hand, Sam, Ashley and Chris shared the same ride. Chris would go straight back home, while Sam would spend a night at Ashley's. Both cars drove off, simultaneously. The familiar image of buildings and people came in sight. A new day, a new life had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley's house

The following day, Sam and Ashley stayed at home. They were too tried to do anything. That thing on the mountain had got the best of them. They lost two friends last year and another this year. It was like pressing down on the same score.

"Are you two sure you don't want to come along? My work place has a lot to go around." said Ashley's father. He was putting on his shoes at the front door.

"No thanks, dad. We're worn out." said Ashley and she looked up from the couch. "Have fun at work."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Uh-huh." Ashley gave him a small smile and he went out the door. She then, turned to Sam who was curling up on the couch beside her, quietly sobbing.

"Sam, stop crying. You're making me grouchy." Ashley said and poked weakly at Sam's cheek.

"I.. m.. miss Josh." said Sam.

"Me too." Ashley looked away. "He was like a lovely brother to me. He liked to braid my hair and his sisters when we were in high school.." she paused. "Where's he anyway? Did he make it?"

"No, he didn't." said Sam. And Ashley shrieked in shock.

"Wh.. What? I thought he was sent straight to the mental hospital."

"No no… Me and Mike found Josh in the mines but we parted ways. When I reached the lodge Mike caught up with me concurrently. He was supposed to came back with Josh. But he came alone. The Wendigo sure didn't want Josh to leave." Sam finished, she was at the verge of tears again. "Poor Joshy. He didn't deserve that."

"Sam, what I've learn from the past few years. It pretty sums up that 'Life goes on'... Even if it's a shitty one." said Ashley.

Sam smiled at her words. It refreshed her mind. "Did you get that from someone?"

"Mayyy-be?" Ashley smiled dryly.

"Hurr.." Sam exhaled. "Ashley.. Can I asked you something?"

"Yeah, anything."

"How did you… err.. get over when.. your mom..?" Sam asked, hesitantly.

Ashley's smile dropped a little. "Oh.. That.." she paused. "My mom.. she always told me to stay strong no matter what happens. And then… cancer.. happened." she looked down. "Aurgh! She was good at keeping secrets.. for years." a blurry vision was forming in her big dear-eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ash."

"No, no. It's okay.. After she pasted away. My dad was doing better than I was. He said he knew already but.. he thought It wasn't something I should know. And.. I was mad at him for a while. If I had known that in the first place, I would've had done something." she stopped and let out a drop of tear, turning her gaze to the family portrait on the fireplace. "I would've made her her favorite …" she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, smiling.

"Good girl." said Sam.

"Thanks. Haha." They giggled. Then Ashley looked at Sam. "Sam. Josh is doing good now, trust me. Plus, he would love to see you bust your way to finish collage."

"Yeah, I guess. I wish he didn't turned into another Wendigo" a sight of the skinny monster came in her mind. "It looks very painful, carving for meat all the time."

"Brrr.. I feel a chill down my spine." Ashley shivered.

"Their voice were so scratchy." said Sam.

"Oh.. Did you know one of them mimic Jess's voice? I heard that when I was in that tunnel. Where you went on without me." Ashley put her arms up and pulled a wry face.

"Sorry Ash, I was so worried about Mike. He was a dumb-dumb who didn't know a thing about the Wendigo but decided to knock on its door."

"I don't know about you. But you own me." She sounded serious.

"I do. I promise I'll make it up to you." said Sam.

"Pinky promise?"

"Yes, pretty pinky promise." Sam took Ashley's hand and hooked onto her pinkies.

"Good girl." Ashley teased back. Sam sticked out her tongue at Ashley and let go of her pinky.

"Are we.. going to lay around like this all day?" Sam asked.

"Maybe? Let's turn on the TV." Ashley reached out to the remote but Sam caught her by the hem of her shirt.

"I'm not in the mood." said Sam. She was still laying on the couch.

"Urr.. Music?"

"That'll do it." Sam let go of her and gave her an assuring smile. Ashley picked up her phone that was on the side table and turned on the Bluetooth speaker. Then she played a relaxing song.

"Umm.." Sam closed her eyes and put one arm above her forehead. While Ashley sat near her. They didn't say anything after that. Before long, Ashley came up with something to distract them. If she kept the silence on, Sam's mind would drift to that screaming monster again.

"Sam.." Ashley looked down at her.

"Hmm?"

"Did you remember that saw blade prank from Josh? You came to help me out.. with Mike?"

"Oh.. yes, what happened?"

"Chris and I had a talk.. a briefly one. We thought we were going to die. So he said something."

"I'm listening." Sam opened one of her eyes and peeked at Ashley.

"Actually.. I started that.. I said I wish I could tell him.. about what I felt. And he cut me off." she smiled and looked away. "He said that.. every second he spent with me, was the only thing he wanted to do.'"

"Aww.. That's real sweet."

"And then the blade came down… There was a gun on the table, which Chris was forced to shoot either me or him or else we were both going to be cut in half. I was willing to die for him, I wanted him to live for me. But he decided not to shoot neither of us." Ashley looked at Sam, again. "What do you think about that?"

"Maybe... he really love you and kinda like.. can't live without you, haha." Sam looked at Ashley who was flushing.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Sam grinned. "You should talk to him about this. He's very concern about opening up his feelings."

"Hmm.. How should I start?"

"Just be yourself. And everything will go perfectly." Sam smiled.

"Okayy?" said Ashley, deep in thoughts.

"Let's eat something. I need my brunch." Sam stood up.

"Why don't we cook it our self? I got supplies." Ashley walked towards the kitchen.

"Hurr.. Hope I don't burn your house down." said Sam and she followed Ashley.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike's house

Mike and his parents were sitting in the living room. He sat in between, telling them the stories. When Mike arrived home, his parents ran out to him. They were shocked to see his little son came back with bruises and cuts, and the most importantly, missing fingers. So they took him to the doctor in order to make sure his wounds didn't get any infection. His fingers were nice and clean, ready to wiggle again, just not all of what he used to have.

"It sounds like you've been a hero for the night!" said Mike's father.

"No, dad. I'm not. I just tried to save my friends... but I failed.." He thought of his friend. "Josh's gone… I should've tried harder." He put his hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down.

"You did your best, Mike. I'm proud of you." said Mike's mother as she brushed off his short hair that was pinning down his dark eyebrows. "You're a wonderful friend." she carefully hold his face in her hands and observed the bruises up close. "Thank god you're safe." Then, she put her forehead to his, feeling his presence by his warm breath. A moment pass, she pulled away, her hands on Mike's lap.

"That was uneasy for me." Mike put up his fingers up in front of him, taking a clear view on the missing fingers. "It's like.. I can still feel my fingers, but they're not here." he slightly rotated his hand. "It's weird, haha." he put down his hand.

"I would've freaked out if I had to amputate my fingers." said Mike's father.

"Let me see." his mother took his hand and observed the wound. It looked grievous.

"When I was in the mine, their voices were going on and off and on.. I think there were more than a hundred of them." A squeaky cry resonated in his mind. "I have to admit.. It was super horrifying… But! I accidentally came across a reflection of myself in a broken mirror. I just thought.. 'I can't die! I'm way too handsome to die now!'" And Mike succeeded in removing the tensions. He made his parent laugh.

"I surely would've said that, too." said Mike's father as he put out his hand forward, horizontally. And without a word, Mike high-fived his father.

"Hurr.. Boys will be boys, right?" Mike's mother looked up while putting down Mike's hand. Then she looked away with a grin.

"Err.. Mike who went after you into the mines again? I didn't catch that." asked Mike's father.

"Sam, dad.. She was very brave." Mike turned his face to him. "Actually, she saved my life.." his mind went back to the lodge, an hour before dawn. "Twice." A sight of an ugly-skinny Wendigo flashed in his mind. "I was pinned down by a Wendigo, in the mine. It was going to rip my face off. And Sam came, she completely knocked its head off."

"Wow! What a manly girl! I rarely see any woman as tough as that." said Mike's father. "The bravest woman I saw recently... is your mom catching a cockroach in the backyard." he took a glance at her, Mike did as well. She glared back at him, before she turned her gaze to Mike.

"I would love to meet this girl. Bring her here, sometimes. I'll treat her a nice meal." she said firmly and she smiled.

"Uh-huh. I think dad had seen her." Mike looked at his father. "When you picked me up from the senior prom, the blonde girl in a dark-floral dress?"

"Err.. No. I don't have any idea. It was almost two years ago."

"Ah.. You'll meet her someday."

"Good." said Mike's mother. "I better go to the supermarket. We don't have anything for dinner, today." she stood up and went in her room leaving Mike and his father there.

"I'm going to take a nap." said Mike.

"I'll go with your mom. Do you want any painkiller?"

"No, thanks. It already went numb." said Mike. His father walked to the door.

"And.. Are you going to be here for dinner?"

"I'll tell you, later." Mike finished and he laid down on his couch, closing his eyes.

"Let's go honey." said Mike's mother as she was coming out of her bedroom. "Mike, take a good rest. I'll be back to do the dishes." she stopped by the couch and took a peek at Mike before she walked out the door with Mike's father.

"Lavv youu!" Mike shouted with a monotone voice, his eyes still closed. He heard the door closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

Two hours later

It was almost four in the afternoon.

He was woken up by the sound of a thunder. It was raining heavily. Dark and cold, he opened his eyes to see his house in shades of grey. The curtains were fluttering rhythmically to the wind and the trees in the backyard were dancing to the rain.

"Shit." said Mike, which he ran to the window above the sink where it stood a tiny cactus in a clay pot. He moved it sideways, hid it from the rain. It was his mother's most favorite thing in the house beside her husband, and Mike maybe. She was given it to on the day she moved in with Mr. Monroe, as a symbol of the their life together.

Twenty six years, it was placed there. Still fresh and sturdy. Like the love they shared.

Mike closed the window in front of him and three more around the living room. After the last window was closed, he turned around and lightly leaned on it. Catching his breaths, his gaze suddenly locked on the cactus across the room.

"Whew! That was close." he mumbled then walked in the kitchen, flipped on the light switch as he walked pass it and stopped in front of the window. The view of his backyard blurred through the wet window pane.

'No sunset for me today, I guess.' he thought.

Then, Mike grabbed the cactus with both hands and placed it on the table next to him. Which he sat down on a barstool, facing the cactus. It had been a long time since he had a clear look at it. About nine or ten years ago, his mother told him about how special this tiny plant is. As he recalled her words, Mike bent over a little bit so his vision was in a straight angle as top perspective. The image from what he saw appeared to be three buds of the cactus, connectedly. The middle one was the biggest of all. Other two were smaller but they were not equal. His mother told him that these three buds were like the Monroes.

Strong and soft.

With a snap, a picture of his grandparents popped up in his mind. They have passed away in his early age. He wished they could've stayed longer.

Mike was deep in his thoughts when the home telephone rang. It was on the counter behind him, next to the coffee maker. He made a step and reached it.

"Monroe's household." said Mike.

"Hello, I'm lawyer Bernard. I'm calling in the name of the Washingtons. And I'd like to speak with Mr. Monroe, please."


	8. Chapter 8

Sam's house

"Whew!.. It has been a crazy week." said Sam's mother as she let her body relax on the couch.

The Panettieres were accused for the loss of The Washingtons, along with other families that had a part in the winter holiday. The police and the detective had worked very hard to find the evidence out of the ruins.

But after they went down into the mine. They discovered something. Something that was out of this world.

The officers were badly injured and some were killed. Days later, they found Josh in half Wendigo form and took him into custody. Even though the doctors had conducted many experiments through out the week, their attempts yield out nothing. But, they surely believed that the Wendigo skin had passed the protein denaturalization procedure, in another word, the skin was solidly changed and cannot be undone. Also, the psychiatrist had test Josh's brain. They claimed that it operated as if it was a predator, a ferocious one. Best to keep him behind the bar.

A week past, the families were acquitted for the crime. But The Washingtons still felt it was unfavorable. So they didn't make any public appearance as much.

Now, in Sam's living room, sat Sam and her parents. They just went back from the court. All the debating and emotional conversations, their energy were drained out.

"I felt bad for them.. But there's noting we can do." said Sam's father. He just took his shoes off at the door.

"Hurr.." Sam huffed and she sat with her mother.

"Don't worry anymore, darling. Everything is fine now." said Sam's mother, patting softly on Sam's shoulder.

"Uh-huh."

"Let's watch the news." she reached for the remote when Sam's father joined them.

"I heard a release of a new movie was postponed. Due to.. The Washingtons." said Sam's father.

"I'm not surprised." said Sam.

"Nahh.. Give them some time. Losing three children, It's just heart-breaking." said Sam's mother. Her voice was filled with sadness. "So... How are things? Um.. Besides Josh and.." she continued.

"Not too bad." Sam smiled weakly at her. "My new friends at the campus are great. I joined the ping-pong club. And my classes? It's cool. Except for that anatomy class.. I can't even look at a tomato for the whole week. Burr!" she felt a slippery feelings on her hands.

"Typical college life. I've been there.. You just got to study a little bit harder for a better life. Hang in there."

"Yep.. three more years to go."

"You're on the way to your dream, Sam." added Sam's father as he looked at her. "A tiny piece of work you've done could change your life! You'll never know!" his hands was up, towards her.

"I know things." said Sam with a grin and she looked at him.

"Have you ever heard of the Butterfly Effect?" he asked.

"Oh, that! I know so, dad."

"Be careful Sam." he pointed at her, playfully before he turned his gaze back to the TV.

* * *

Five minutes later, Sam got bored of the news. It was all about the crimes, financial crisis and more topics that did bother her life, but she didn't care much. Her gaze gradually went to the showcase and she saw her achievement sitting there. She knew, she had to show it off. "Mom. Dad. I got a certificate! From first year in college!" Sam walked to the showcase next to the TV and she brought the certificate back to her parents.

"Junior researcher.." Her father read it out. "Not bad." he finished and passed it to Sam's mother.

"It took me the whole year, haha." said Sam, hoping her parents would notice her hard work.

"Umm.. Good job." said Sam's mother and she took a quick look before placed it on the table.

Sam shrugged. She was expecting a little oh! and ah! So, She placed it back on the show case and almost knock another trophy off the shelf because her phone buzzed inside her shirt pocket. After she made sure it was perfectly stable, she checked her phone. It was Mike. He had sent her a massage.

' Hey, Sam!

Why did u went home so fast?

I'm still here :,D '

' Err.. Cuz there's nothing to do anymore.

And ya know

I don't want to stand around

in front of a court

like an idiot -_- '

' Just asking -.,-

U mad ?'

' Nope! :

Um, Mike.

Why the hell are you still there?'

' Well,

My mom and dad were kinda chitchatting with Chris's.

So I walked out.

Just in time Emily started a fight.. with Jess.

Again! Jeez!

What's wrong with her!? '

' Haha. Girl's stuff.

You'll get used to it :P '

' Yeah right :/ '

' Oh! How's Jess doing?

Since that night.. '

' She's better.

thx for asking :) '

' Kiss her for me, k? ' she smiled at her own silliness.

' U have my word, Sammy boy! '

' :3 '

' Sam, R u free next Saturday? '

Sam looked into the calendar in her phone and she answered hesitantly. ' Yes. I'm free. So? '

Her massage was read by Mike straightaway. But there was a silent minute before he texted back.

' I just wanna ask u.

Do u wanna eat out?

Or something like that?

I'm paying ;D '

' Umm.

I didn't see that coming :o

What for? '

' Apparently, u fucking saved my life.

Twice.

I owned you two of my life for god's sake. '

' Oh yeah!

I totally forgot about that. '

' What u say? '

' Wait! Is Jess going? '

' Nah. This is personal. '

Sam was uncertain whether to go with him or not. Although, she had been friend with him since primary school but he never asked her to actually go somewhere with him, just the two of them. But hey, free meal!

' Sure! Why not! Sounds decent :) '

' Great! :D ' Mike paused. ' I'll pick you up? '

' Yeah, duh!

Haha :D '

' 11? '

' Yep! '

' K, see ya! ' Mike finished.

Sam locked the screen. She was going to put her phone down on the table but she felt like she had to say something to Mike. So she texted him.

' Mike. '

Two minutes later, he texted back. ' ? '

' Thanks :) '

' No prob. ;) '


	9. Chapter 9

'The Lakes' restaurant

"Err.. I can't believe it's already a month since that night. That scream literary.. stuck in my head." said Sam. She softly shook her head and looked out of the window. In the foggy view, there was a Christmas carnival decorated with blinking green and red lights and a sight of a ferris wheel.

"Yeah.. I get the chills every time I go into the water since then, burr." said Mike as he grabbed his arm with his opposite hand.

"How's Josh? I haven't heard a thing." Sam took a peek at Mike.

"He's.. Umm.. being experimented and stuff.. from what Chris told me."

"Oh.. That's not comfortable." Sam smiled.

"Yeah right? haha" Mike giggled ironically and he gradually looked around in the restaurant. The restaurant was a little more crowded than usual. The customers are mostly families and couples, dining together. Then, his gaze went to the tripod on the end of the table. It hold a sign.

' Free pumpkin pie for families and friends!

But if you are 'lovebirds' we've got you velvet cupcakes!

Feel free to ask us after your main course.

Happy holidays! '

Suddenly, an awkward feeling struck Mike. Now, he was sitting with his long-time friend, not his girlfriend. He felt bad for he couldn't take care of Jessica well enough, and that he accompanied her at her house before he came here. Jessica had some sessions with a psychiatrist.

Mike looked at Sam who was staring at something out the window. The daylight shined through the glasses, the light of it is bright yellow as it rested on her skin.

At the moment he realized Sam is beautiful, inside out. She has a good health and a good heart. She is always an optimist, the first day he met her in primary school until now. Just for short, Sam is truly a perfect woman. Any man who won her heart must be the lucky one.

"Is something on my face?" asked Sam as she turned to him, caught him off guard.

"Err.. yeah." Mike said with a shaky voice, trying to offend himself. "Sunlight." he pointed to her cheeks.

"Thanks for telling me, Mike." Sam gave him a sarcastic smile. At the same time, a waiter came with their orders and placed them in front of Sam and Mike, respectively and he walked away.

"That smell nice." said Sam as she looked at Mike's plate.

"Want some?"

"No, thanks. I'm not the one for meat." Sam picked up her spoon and fork, starting her lunch.

"O.. kay." finished Mike as he did as well.

They quietly enjoyed their meal. While Mike were cutting a piece out of his steak. He came up with a question.

"Sam?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever been in a relationship?" Mike looked up from his plate. "I mean, all these years I never heard you dating someone." he put the slice into his mouth.

"Not really.. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." said Mike, mouthful.

"Well..." said Sam. After she swallowed her bite, she continued. "Do you remember Mark? from room B?"

"Ohhh, yes. I do remember." Mike said with a deep voice.

"We talked, seriously.. Before he dated Amanda." Sam looked down at her plate.

"Huh?"

"Umm.. it's complicated... We liked each other. So, we hung out like.. all the time but not in school time. Nobody had a clue what was going on between us." she paused.

"Yep."

"We got really close.. and dah-da-da-dah-da.." Sam inhaled. "Then shit happened." she stabbed a squared-tofu and put it in her mouth. "He was with Amanda all along.. Fucking liar." then Sam looked at Mike with a dull face, slowly chewing the food in her mouth.

Mike shrugged. For a second, he thought she meant him. "Wh.. What's with the face?" he asked, timidly. Sam answered with a grin and she leaned back on her seat.

"You can get creepy sometimes, you know that?" Mike raised his left eyebrow.

"That's just me." said Sam, assuredly. Then she took a sip of her drink.

"For the record, he and I didn't get along well either, haha." added Mike.

"Oh! Really?" she looked up from her plate. "I thought you were 'best buds'... cause you look like you share the same kind of the personality."

"And that is?" asked Mike.

"Umm, funny.. sporty.. and flirty... good-looking." Sam implied. Which made Mike surprised to know how she thought of him. He grinned, devilishly and Sam noticed it. "But please, don't be a dick like him." Sam put up her right hand in protest, a spoon hold between her thumb and index finger. "So, have you ever beat the shit out of him?"

"Uh.. Yeah, once." answered Mike.

"Good." finished Sam. And she continued her lunch.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, they finished their lunch and Mike paid the bill.

"Thanks again, Mike. It's very nice of you." said Sam, half- smiling.

"This is nothing compare to what you've done for me." Mike said while putting the changes in his wallet beneath the table. He looked up at Sam. " So.. thank you, Samantha." he smiled softly.

For some reasons, Sam found his smile very alluring. Unsure, whether if it was because of the atmosphere in the restaurant or it was just her.

"D.. don't mention it." Sam smiled back and she looked down to her bag near her.

"Let's get going." Mike stood up from his seat and Sam followed him until they were outside of the restaurant. Looking left and right, they crossed the road and leisurely walked towards Mike's car in a few meters ahead.

The weather was not too freezing for a Canadian winter. Today was cool but not cold. The sun warmed up the sky, making it a nice day for any outdoor activities. As Mike was thinking about it, he didn't feel like going home anymore.

"Umm, Sam. I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day." Mike put his hands inside his hoodies. "Do you wanna hang out? Err.. If you're free." Mike asked. "It's a nice day by the way." he looked up into the clear sky.

"I'm free." said Sam and she looked at Mike with a smile.

"Okay.. Do you have any place in mind?" they both stooped walking simultaneously.

"Uh.. yeah. I saw a carnival over there. It looks decent." suggested Sam and she point at it in her nine o'clock. Mike gazed in that direction, over her head.

"We can walk there.." he said, looking at Sam and she looked back.

"Yeah, Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas carnival, four blocks from Mike's car.

As Sam and Mike reached the entrance, they stopped before it and observed what was happening around the area. The carnival was not as big as they thought, though it covered an area of a football field. Luckily, it wasn't noisy-just a Christmas song playing softly. There weren't many people, too. Mainly were teenagers and adults walking here and there.

Sam's gaze still locked on the ferris wheel at the another end of the park which was quite big for the size of this place.

"Never seen that before?" asked Mike jokingly.

"Yes, Mike." Sam answered.

"Oh.. Umm.. So-" Mike didn't expect that answer. He was going to apologize but Sam cut him off.

"Hahaha." Sam laughed. "I'm just jo-" she halted, something had crossed her mind.

' I'm just Joshin' ya. '

"Oh.. Err." Sam regained her consciousness and she shook her head. "I'm just joking.. I've seen it before." said Sam, looking down.

"Are you.. okay?" asked Mike as he lowered his head to look closely at her face.

"Umm.." Sam hesitated for a second whether to told him or not. Then she looked back at him.

Inadvertently, their gaze met. Only an inch apart.

"It's a flashback, sorry." Sam turned her head away.

"Oh.. I got some too, actually. You can share it with me, Sam. If you want." Mike said, putting his hand on his neck. His voice had showed his concern about her.

"Thanks." Sam turned to Mike. A small smile crept on the corner of her mouth. "But not now. Let's go shoot some ducks." she nodded in the direction of the mini-game booths.

"You're so mean." teased Mike, and they both entered the carnival.

Sam and Mike went into many booths which lined up along both side of the park, leading to the ferris wheel at the end. They won some and lost some, but after all they both had fun and enjoyed each other company.

Finally, they reached the last booth. With two action-figures and a giant teddy bear, they decided to call it off. It was enough for Mike and Sam didn't want anything more.

"Why do I have to carry this again? It's making me look like a girl." said Mike, as his tighten his grip on the teddy bear. The figures were already kept in her bag.

"Cause you're strong.." Sam turned to him and grinned.

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

Sam put both of her hands out and shrugged her shoulders, which meant ' Up to you ' or ' whatever you want '. After a few steps she stopped and looked at the ferris wheel in front of her, feeling excited to go up at the top of it. However, she wasn't sure if Mike would get bored or not because it was going pretty slow, in sync with the background music.

"You're not going to be there if you keep staring at it. You're coming?" said Mike as he was already waiting at half-way from her to the entry.

Sam was relieved. She thought she was going to persuade him by her secret puppy-face, which it had worked with Josh so far. Sam then eagerly followed Mike to the line.

When they reached the line, Mike blindly bumped into someone next to him because of the huge teddy bear he was holding. His hands that wrapped around it touched someone's hip.

"Hey! Watch it!" screamed the lady, bringing Mike's attention to her as he turned aside to clearly see her presence.

"Ah, ohh! oh! I'm so sorry." he settled his position and looked clearly at the person he bumped into. He was stunted. It was the person he had known very well.

"A.. Amanda." he exclaimed in a dry voice, his eyes dilated with shock.

Amanda is.. or was Mark's girlfriend. She had changed her haircut, from long flat hair with forelock above her fore head to an A-line bob haircut . Which transformed her from a cool-ordinary girl into a slick woman. And with her changes of the apparel, it enhanced her stylish appearance. Mike and her met in a summer camp in his primary school and they kept in touch. But after the fight with his foe Mark, they never talked again.

"Mike! Hi!" said Amanda, firmly. "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages."

"Still alive, thanks." he answered as put the teddy bear down on his feet and he looked up. "And you?"

"Never better!" she turned her gazed to Sam. "Hello there!" she smiled and Sam smiled back at her. "Is this your girlfriend, Mike?"

"No.. This is my friend, Sam." he peeked at Sam before he turned to her. "Sam, this is Amanda.. My old friend." he gave her an assuring smile.

"Nice to meet you Amanda." Sam said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Sam!" Amanda widened her smile. In which, Sam doubted that smile. She felt too welcomed. "So, where do you study? We can hang out sometimes." suggested Amanda.

"Me, I.T. Institute. And Sam's in Medical University."

"Wow! That's cool! I'm in University of Fine art, next block from yours Sam." she said to Sam.

"Isn't that Emily's campus?" added Sam.

"Yeah! She's in design class. I'm more of.. painting and sculpting."

"Oh, I see."

"But Lily's in her class." said Amanda as she turned to her friend on her left. Amanda came with three friends, they were talking whilst kept looking forward for the ride.

"Huh?" Lily turned to her and her friends did as well. Sam was quietly amazed by Lily's beautiful face. She looked like Beth with long shiny black hair and red lips. Lily was a hot lady if you ask Mike.

"Mike and Sam. Em's friend." As that Lily turned her gaze to them.

"Hello." said the black head, Lily. She smiled and Sam waved at her.

"Hi, I'm Mike by the way." greeted Mike, smirking.

"I don't think any girl would be named Mike. Hahaha, right Sam?" Lily giggled.

"Yeah.. haha." Sam agreed. Which it made Mike felt awkward, but he hid it behind his dry laugh and he widened his smile.

"Hmm, Em never mentioned you before. Well, she doesn't talk much in the group.. but she's the 'REAL' diva, haha." Lily joked. "She has a good eye for a designer, though."

"Great to hear." said Sam. She found Lily a confident woman, with a sense of humor. She sure was Emily's friend. A minute later, a carriage arrived for Amanda and her friends.

"My ride is here." Amanda turned to Sam and Mike. "I'll talk to you guys later, Bye!" she waved at them, she followed her friends which were already getting into the carriage.

"Bye Amanda." said Mike.

"Bye bye." said Sam as she waved back.

The carriage gradually took off and another one replaced its position, ready for Mike and Sam to get in.

"Two?" asked the attendant as Mike and Sam stepped on the small platform.

"Yes." answered Sam.

"No, three!" added Mike and he pointed at the teddy bear in his grip.

"Oh! You make sure he doesn't put his hand out, okay?" The attendant said to Mike while he was opening the door.

"Okay." finished Mike. Sam rolled her eyes.

' He never runs out of jokes, does he? ' thought Sam.

The carriage had a row fixed on the right and left side, which its capacity was two persons per row. At the opposite site of the door was an opening with small iron bars preventing children from falling out. So, Sam got in first and she sat on the left row. Followed by Mike who sat opposite of her and put the teddy bear beside him. Then, the door was securely locked from the outside. They leaned back on the seat which separated by a path with the width of half a meter. And the carriage brought them up higher.

It was four in the evening, the sky was turning orangey-red. Mike and Sam quietly gazed out. As they were higher, the view of the city was lengthened further and further away to the end of the horizon. Even though it was more windy up here, they both enjoyed themselves in the warming sight of their beloved city where they grew up.

"Hurr, so many things have changed." said Mike and he sighed.

"Yeah.." Sam was gripping on the bar on her left, observing the buildings and traffics and people. "That's new.." She pointed to the mall she went for lunch with her friends. "Those are new.. That's also new." she pointed the new buildings around town. "Wow! I didn't know it had changed this much." finished Sam, feeling astonished.

"Don't make me feel old." said Mike and he looked at Sam.

"Oh!" Sam squeaked and she swiftly turned to Mike. "You're turning twenty! I remember that." Sam pointed at Mike.

"Whoa! Why so hurry? That's a month away." Mike protested.

"Do you have any plans yet?" asked Sam as she leaned closer to Mike's face.

"Actually.." Mike quickly adjusted his position, he wasn't comfortable for being stared at this close. Then, he looked at Sam with a smile. "Nope. haha." he looked away. "Weird right?"

"Er, yeah.. Weird. You always had your birthday party planned like.. months before." she leaned back onto her seat.

"Umm.. I did had a few things on the list.. before I.. went to the lodge.." he gazed further through the city. At the end of his sight, stood a big dark-green mountain where awful things happened over the last two years.

"Oh.. I feel you, Mike. It's a worst thing anyone could asked for."

"I'm getting better now. How about you?" Mike turned to Sam.

"Same as you." Sam looked deeply into his eyes. "I hope things would get better next year." she smiled. Mike placed his hand on her knee, trying to share his insecurity with her. But that just sent a comfy-chill up her spine.

"It will."


	11. Chapter 11

St. Avenue Mall

"Boo-hoo.. Someone was dumped." teased Sam as she reached Mike. Sam took a bus from her university here, she was still in her uniform.

"Hey, You're three minutes late Sam."

"And when did you become such a punctual gentleman, Mike Monroe?"

"Just now." Mike grinned.

"So first thing's first.." Sam looked up and down between the stores nearby them and the list of things on her phone. A minute passed, she surely narrowed down the list.

Since Jessica was contacted to be a model for a magazine company, she was always on the shooting set, at press or a party. So, Sam and Mike have spent times together, getting over the nightmares and flashbacks. Came to find out, they had a lot in common. Although they have been friend for years but the past two months felt like forever, bringing them closer. And for the last couple of days, they have been planning Mike's birthday party. Which would be more similar to an after school hangout. Mike haven't invited anyone to his party yet and didn't have plans to get a lot of his friends.

"We should go to the supermarket. It has everything we need." suggested Sam.

"Uh-huh."

While they were shopping, Sam noticed something of Mike. He didn't talk much today. Usually he would make a joke out of everything he walk pass or accidentally bumped into her back when he lock his gaze onto some girls. It was good to Sam that she would have a peaceful shopping today but in the other hand, she was not fine seeing Mike like this. He was her friend, she had to do something.

"Mike, Are you sick? You didn't seem like this when you were on the phone." Sam asked, still looking at various brand of plastic kitchenware on the shelf.

"What's this?"

"You're quiet today. Not that I'm complaining but.. It bothers me." Sam looked up at Mike, noticing his grin.

"You miss my voice do you?" Mike asked playfully as he tilted his head to face her.

"Argh.. I'm done concerning." Sam looked away from him.

"Okay okay.. Hurr.." Mike let out a huff, catching Sam attention as she turned to him with a dull face. "It's Jessica."

"She has a job.. It's normal if she doesn't have much time for herself."

"No, she doesn't have any of that.. umm.. for me."

"You.. feel.. left out?" Sam asked hesitantly and she slowly walked closer to Mike, looking him in the eye.

"Hmm.." Mike hummed, didn't answer her question outright.

"I know you really care about her.. But, if it doesn't work out. You have me Mike. I'm your friend." Sam placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll be around." she assured him and she smiled.

The smile on her face genuinely made him relaxed. Mike smiled back at her and he looked down.

"But n.. not twenty-four-seven.. err, Like when I'm studying.. or read-" she was trying to interpret with her hand gestures but he cut her off.

"Haha, I know." Mike giggled, grabbing her right hand in the air and lowered it down before he patted her head.

The truth was.. Sam didn't like anyone to pat her head or play with her hair. It made her feel fragile inside. Like a girl who always has someone giving her love and care. She preferred not to be a burden to anyone.

But at the moment, she was comfortable of the light touch of his hand on her head. Even though it was a weird feeling with the presents of only three fingers, it warmed her heart and she felt just right.

"So, which one should we buy?" asked Mike as his voice snapped Sam out of her thoughts. He put his hand away and turned to the shelf, Sam did as well. After a quick look through at the packages, he grabbed a pack of plastic cups. "This looks sturdy.." stated Mike as he examined the product.

"And colorful too, haha." added Sam.

"Okay.. Two packs it is." Mike put two pack of cups into the basket.

"Umm, is that enough?" Sam looked into the basket. "H.. How many you invited to the party again?" she peeked at him.

"Actually.. I didn't send a word to anyone yet. But I think it'd be.. twenty?"

"Really? What a boring party! Even my Halloween party had more people that that!" Sam looked at him.

"Sam, I'm Mikey Monroe. Best host two years in a row!" Mike joked, putting his hand out confidently.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Sam smiled and waved him off. Then, she and Mike continued shopping.

They bought some plastic cups, spoons and forks, paper plates and some decorations for the party. The theme of his party was unclear. No.. Everything about his party was. It used to be easy to host a party but not after he went through atrocious events in the past two years. Without his best buddy, it wasn't the same anymore.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you wanted?" Sam looked at him while they were walking out of the supermarket, holding bags of things. "Despite that I'm not the host, but I kinda feel.. unsatisfied?"

"Umm.. I guess you're right." said Mike and he stopped walking to looked throughly into the bags again.

"But.. What.. Is.. Missing..?" Sam said to herself while gradually looking around, trying to find her answer. After she looked pass a row of branding stores, her gaze suddenly stopped at a store sign in the distance. That was her answer.

"Mike.. I thi-" Sam was going to suggest him that store when their gaze met.

"Yep. That's the one." Mike cut her off and they both smiled. Then, Sam nudged his arm and they walked towards the store.

* * *

Jaye's Music store, St. Avenue Mall

Sam and Mike walked to the store and they stopped at the glass window next to the door. There were different antique models of turntable on a showcase. There were such beautiful pieces of arts for Sam. She loved listening to classical music with the turntable. It relieved the stress out of her. But sadly, the one that she own at home couldn't function well anymore. It just sat there in the shelf.

Now, what Mike saw was Sam staring at one of the model like she wanted something to pop up.

'That's not how it works.' Mike thought to himself.

"Do you like them?" asked Mike, after minutes he waited for Sam to turn to him.

"No, I love it! Looked at the design! It was so classy.. and.. original.. and oh.. the smooth sound of the music it plays. It's an instrument from heaven." Sam exaggerated dryly due to her excitement.

"Whoa! Catch a breath Sam. Why don't we go inside?" asked Mike. Sam turned to him and nodded as an answer. And they went inside the store.

As they entered, the first thing that came to them was the wooden scent of the furnitures and decorations in the store. It was one of an unique store among the rest of the them outside.

In front of them, stood a shelf with latest music CD albums debuted. While the shelves at the wall placed many old records which could only be played by the turntable. When Sam had observed the store she walked directly to the old records on the shelf. She put down the shopping bags and carefully read the record labels. She haven't seen these many records for a long time. It was her favorite collectibles when he was younger.

"I find something for the party." Mike said as he came up next to her, holding two albums of modern music with one hand.

"Oh.. Let me see." Sam picked up the albums from his hand, making him able to put the bags down.

"Arghh.. My back.." Mike grumbled.

"Not a bad choice, old man." teased Sam. She hold the CDs in her hand and continued browsing the shelf.

"What about you young lady?" said Mike, sarcastically. "Do you find anything interesting?" he leaned closer to the shelf, almost kiss the shelf, trying to read some of the labels.

"Not exactly." said Sam, still reading the labels one by one. "I'm still trying to find.. that last record for my Beethoven collec- tion." she tuned to Mike and her sentence was cut in midair, but she managed to finish it. Sam was startled by how little the space she had from his face, lightened by the dim orange light in the store, It was only inches apart. In the moment, Sam looked into his eyes as Mike did into hers. Somehow, she could feel the emotions behind those blank brown eyes. She had never caught up in a moment like this before, where she truly understand someone's unspoken feelings just by the look in the eyes. Maybe it wasn't exactly what it is. But she felt it.

"Do you need any help, sir?" The shopkeeper greeted as he was locking the door he just walked out of. His vision of Sam was entirely blocked by Mike.

Hearing the first word, Sam and Mike quickly leaned back up in standing gestures, adjusting their position. Sam avoided Mike's eye contact because of her cheeks that turned light pink. Mike who didn't know what to do after he stood up, stared at Sam's blonde hair for a few seconds. Then, he decided to turned around to face the shopkeeper at the moment he finished his question and turned around. Which made him realized there were two customers in his store.

"Oh, pardon my manners.. I didn't see this lovely young lady over there." the old man apologized and he walked to them. He looked up at Mike who just looked at him, silently.

"Nope, I'm fine. She's not." Mike pointed out. The old man turned to Sam.

"Err.. Yes.. Do you have Bethoven's Piano Sonata number twenty-one to twenty-eight?" Sam told the man.

"The remake collection?" asked the shopkeeper as he leaned down to the shelf.

"Yes... Before the trend went down and was replaced by CDs and DVDs."

"Uh.. I'm afraid, I don't have that. Sorry.. But I have the number twenty-nine to thirty-two." he offered Sam another choice.

"No, thank you. I have that already." she refused, humbly. "But we would like to buy this, please." Sam gave him the albums.

"Okay, this way please." the old man led them to the cashier. Sam and Mike grabbed the bags on the floor and followed the man.

Sam and Mike walked out of the store, carrying bags of things they bought. And they agreed they would call it a day. It was almost six in the evening, Sam was getting hungry. They silently walked to Mike's car in the parking lot, concentrating on not letting anything fall down from the bag. And finally, they reached Mike's car.

"I guess I don't have to do push-ups today, Hurrr.." Sam exhaled and stretched out her arms before she leaned on the corner of the car's trunk.

"Sam." Mike called her as he unlocking the trunk of his car.

"Hmm?" Sam turned.

"Thanks.. for today."

"Shopping is a girl's thing, no big deal." Sam assured him and smiled firmly. Mike just smiled back and putting the bags into place.

"Okay." Mike said as he closed the trunk. Then, he turned to Sam. "Hungry yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, A little." Sam implied, a small smile at the corner of her mouth.

"Do you want to join dinner at my house? My mom's a great cook." said Mike, not intensionally asked. He seemed ambiguously happy.

"I.. I'm not sur-" she was trying to reject his offer, politely. But Mike cut her off.

"She's waiting." Mike said with a grin on his face and he got into the driver's seat, leaving Sam mouth-open in her position.

"O... Kay..." She stepped slowly to door and got into the seat next to Mike.

'Thanks for asking.' Sam thought ironically.


	12. Chapter 12

Mike's house

The sun was setting, it was almost six in the evening. Today was Mike's birthday. At the moment, he was putting up the last decoration on the front door whilst his parents were rearranging the space in their car. They were going out of town, not so far away. Mike's father had an important business appointment tomorrow morning. With that, Mike used his tricks to encouraged his mother to go with him and he succeed. However, Mike told them the truth that he was going to have a party and they clearly understood.

"So.. Your friends are going to be here soon, aren't they?" asked Mike's father as he walked over to Mike.

"Yes, they are..." answered Mike, looking at the sign he put up before him. "Don't worry. I didn't invite as many as last time."

"Just don't.. break anything again, okay? Your mom was not happy you broke her favorite mug."

"I think I already got that part, thanks dad." Mike smiled at his father. In which, his mother's lecturers echoed in his mind. She was really mad at the time and didn't talk to him for days afterwards. "Well.. You'd better get going. It's getting dark." he added and walked his father to the car.

"Be responsible, Michael." said Mike's mother from the passenger seat. With her plain face, her words was inexplicable. Mike just nodded humbly.

"See you tomorrow son." said Mike's father before he drove off.

In front of the house, stood Mike, looking at the houses around him that was lighten bright orange by the setting sun. Most of them were empty, his neighbors only came back for occasions and holidays. So most of the time, Mike had this block for himself. That means he could easily throw a party without anything to worry.

Minutes passed, a red car parked near his house. Mike thought it was one of his college, but no, the opening car door showed a glimpse of blond hair. It could be Jessica but he remembered she had a blue car.

Just the moment he thought it wasn't her, Jessica stepped out of the car and walked gracefully to Mike's house. The fence was opened, ready for every guest invited. As she walked in, Mike was shock to see his little princess dressed in a short dress, unlike the old cute Jessica who wears cool tops and jeans. If there weren't any special occasions, she wouldn't wear such sexy dress.

Because of Mike throwing party two or three times a month, his parties weren't special occasions anymore.

"Like what you see?" said Jessica with her flirty voice as she stood there, watching Mike stared at her in awe.

"Uh.. Err.. Hey!.. Jess!" Mike greeted. He tried to reassemble his word. "You look.. great!" he said as he walked over her.

"Thanks." Jessica shyly twirled to show off her dress. When she completed her circle, she was caught up in Mike's kiss.

Mike kissed her passionately, but inside he didn't feel the same as before. Maybe she was just being tried from all the rush in her double life?

"You got something on your face." Mike stated playfully after he pulled away. He smirked.

"Umm..." she raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Let's get inside." Mike stepped aside and brought out his hand towards the house. "After you, my lady." Then, Jessica slowly walked pass him and entered the house. Mike followed.

Since they were back from the lodge, she got a job of a magazine model to distract herself from the mental distress. With that they spent little time together and rarely have a long talk in person or on the phone.

In the living room, stood Mike and Jessica by the couch. It was pretty awkward for Mike. For him, she was most unlikely the person who would show up first. He didn't plan anything special to do with Jessica.

"So umm.. Just to let you know, I haven't seen you in person for days." Mike looked up at her with a warming eyes. "I miss you." he smiled and she just smiled back. "Uh.. How's work?" and he put his hands up to the back of his neck while leaning lightly on the couch. He didn't want to sit down, as long as Jessica was standing there.

"It's getting crazier if you ask me." Jessica admitted. She looked away, smiling about how she started to be followed by paparazzi. Then she looked at Mike. For a second, he saw sorrow flashed in her eyes. Unknowingly why it was there, he decided to ask.

"Is everything alright?" Mike sounded serious.

"Hmm.. I'm not totally sure." she exhaled. "It's that.. I've only been in this.. shooting industry for like a few months. And now.. I got paparazzi on my tail. Not all the time of course, but it's getting more often."

"I was not surprised at all, haha." he giggled. "If you want to earn something.." he stepped closer to her and grabbed one of her hands. "You just got to lose some." he continued. "Everything has its price."

"Jeez, You sounds old. Hahaha." Jessica laughed.

"Shut up." Mike said with a grin and he pulled her in to put his lips on hers. He deepened the kiss, but he didn't feel a spark.

Few seconds later, Jessica pulled away. Mike let her, he didn't protest or shrugged at all. Unlike before, he would begged her to stay in the moment for a little longer and maybe going for something more.

Mike looked into her eyes, the same old pair of brown eyes he used to stare at. The difference was.. He couldn't sence a thing.

Mike felt like, it was gone. The feelings they once shared. Which he couldn't positively say it was 'love'. He never had the urge to aim for a goal or any milestone with her. He just wanted her around him or be with him, and there weren't any problem so far. Now, with less quality time they had together, he felt the bond was fading. He tried to keep it up with her, but lot of the times it was disappointing.

Something has changed.

Just at the moment Jessica was trying to say something, the doorbell rang. They were both snapped out of their thoughts. Jessica seemed a little worried about something, but she pushed that away and walked around the couch to sit on it. Mike's gaze followed her movement, his mind blanked. After she sat down, he walked to the front door and open it to see his friends from the college - Nathan, Bill, Jack and Horton. They were the closest friend he had in the class.

" 'BD-boy in here', Seriously dude?" Jack greeted him by pointing out the sign Mike put up on the door.

"I don't think it was a good idea either. Haha." he joked.

"It's cool." Horton added. His voice didn't show any sign of emotion. It never did.

"Happy birthday man." said Bill who was standing closest to Mike. Then he and Mike did the signature clap-clap-hug-snap greeting.

"Come in. Jessica's already here." said Mike, stepping aside to let his friends in.

"Your girlfriend?" asked Nathan, the last one who walked pass the door.

"Ah, Yes."

They walked to the living area except Horton, he walked ahead to the kitchen and put the champagne in the fridge. Mike went with him to help.

"You must be Jessica!" greeted Jack as he sat down on the couch perpendicular to Jessica, a side table stood in between.

"Hi! Umm.. Jack?" asked Jessica, unknowingly.

"You got that right." added Jack with a smirk.

"Mike told me you're the one with blond hair, and so.." Jessica paused, looking down at her tangling fingers in shyness for a brief second before she looked at him. "I barely know your friends' name, haha." she admitted honestly.

"Alright.." Jack adjusted his position as he budged closer to her and he pointed at Bill - who was tuning the boom box near the fireplace. "That's Bill. He's a music lover with awesome rapping skill." he put his hand down and nodded at Nathan behind him, standing at the counters on the another side of the room. There were some bottles of drinks and a bowl of punch with plates of cocktails appetite. "That is Nathan." he paused to think of any special traits Nathan has. But he got nothing. "Err.. Cool guy... with handsome face, haha." Jack laughed dryly.

"Oh! You find him handsome!" Jessica repeated him with a playful voice while staring at him suspiciously.

"Pssst! No! In fact, I'm wayyy more charming." that, Jack flicked his blond lock. Just in time Mike and Horton walked up behind him.

"What a shiny broom you have there, pal." Horton mentioned Jack with his deep plain voice. A grin appeared on his face.

"Don't make fun of my heritage, yo! It was passed down for years!" Jack looked up at his hair, unintentionally making himself look stupid. Jessica and Mike chuckled. Horton then, sat next to Jessica, humbly left a comfortable space between him and her.

"I'm Horton, by the way." he gave her a small smile, warm-alluring aura coming out of him.

"Hi." Jessica shivered a little by the handsome look on his face. Which made her caught up in awkward air that she was actually encircled by three good looking men and Bill was heading this way also. Without the second thoughts, Jessica decided to stood up and turned around facing Mike.

"Err.. yo-" Mike tried to asked her but she cut him off.

"I'd like some bite now." stated Jessica. "Mike, would you mind?"

Mike silently nodded in the direction of the snack counter. As Jessica walked pass the couch, he joined her.

After half an hour Chris, Ashley and some of Mike's friends arrived. However, Sam was no where to be seen. Ashley had told Mike that Sam's car was not in a good condition and she was trying to fix it herself.

A veterinarian? Fixing car? Not so reasonable.

* * *

The clock stroked eight. Friends were standing in groups talking and having a good time. Chris and Ashley with some of their high school friends were near the fireplace, catching up as they haven't met in months. Mike's colleagues were talking about random stuff at the another side of the living room. And some more of Mike's high school friends hanging out around his house. His house only had one stories, no upstairs or downstairs, just outside - in the backyard. Mike was all over the place by now, he loves being a great host. Except his parent's bedroom. Like always, Mike's parents locked their bedroom. They knew the party can have a chance to lead to something more.

Mike had blown his birthday candles on the pizzas, exactly by the plan he had with Sam. On the food counter, boxes of pizza and empty bags of chips were scatter all over it with soft drinks left opened. They already ran out of punch. But, just before they finished the pizzas, some friends of Mike came with beers, lighten up the party. And now, almost everyone had some alcohol in their system.

Almost.

There was one person who still haven't had any drinks. Not Ashley. Not Chris. Not Jessica.

It was Mike.

In the lonely time that Jessica or his friends was too busy for him, Sam was the one who could understand him. Even if she couldn't be with him, she always had a way to make a him feel better. Most of the time, she would hangout with him at the local bars or sometimes at the clubs.

He wouldn't felt the same, drinking, if she wasn't here by his side.

Keeping his friends company, giving selfies services to his friends, getting them drinks, Mike haven't taken any for himself. Just a few glasses of water to keep his throats moisturized. However, Mike's eyes frequently found its way to the front door and his hands taking his phone in and out his pocket. He was worried about that one special friend, Sam.

She was the one who help him set up this party. All of this couldn't happen without her. But, Sam didn't text him back. She didn't answer his calls. Which gave him a sad feeling that she didn't want to come. Does she really not want to come? Why would she think that?

His party was going great now, only less than an hour until the champagne time. Still, he have been denying every drinks he was offered.

With the music that started to get a little bit faster, some people rocked their head to the beats, some moved their body side to side. In the crowd, appeared Jessica with two cups of Cola walking towards Mike.

"You do know today's your birthday, right?" asked Jessica as she leaned on the counter next to him. "Cheers!" With that she handed him the drink, hoping she could get his attention.

"Cheers." Mike responded in a plain voice, like he was sleepy. Then, Mike gave her a small smile and toasted the drink with her.

"What's wrong, Mike? Do you got something fishy in your tummy?"

"Umm, nothing much." he paused. "It's Sam. She didn't come." he looked down at the drink in his hand.

"Oh.. Well, I'm not so sure she can fix her car. But maybe she.. ran into other important matters to deal with. After all, she's living alone."

"I know." he huffed heavily, letting out his worries. Then, he looked up at Jessica.

"She can handle herself." she assured him and pat his back. "I brought out the champagne!" she said with a happy voice. Which made Mike turned around to see an ice bucket with the champagne, on the counter behind him.

"I guess it's time to pop that thing." he said, still looking at the bucket.

"Come on." Jessica walked to the bucket which Mike followed. Then, Mike lifted it up and walked over the food counter in the living room. Placing down the bucket, everyone in the room turned their attentions to Mike.

"Bring your cups over guys! Mike's popping the champagne!" Chris announced after he got a signal from the BD-boy.

"Okay, haha." Mike started, failed to laughed dryly by his deep shyness. "Thanks again for coming to my party.. in such a short notice." he paused to think. "I'm turning twenty today.. And I gotta say, I am grateful to you all for the past years or months I had you guys as my friends."

"I'm his kindergarten friend!" added Chris who was standing next to him, raising his hand up. Before Ashley quietly slapped him in the stomach, made him covered it with both hands and sticked out his tongue at her. Making everyone giggled at them including Mike.

"Yes, you are." added Mike as he was getting the champagne out of the bucket with a towel and turned to his friends. "Without further ado!" he tilted the bottle and began twisting the wire cage. "Let's make it do what it do!" he said while he slightly shook it and then he popped it out. Also, A big smile popped up on Mike's face. The cork went flying in a projectile motion. Which one of his friends caught it. Mike saw the action and he pointed at him, grinning like they planned this before. After that, everyone got closer to Mike and got some champagne for themselves.

Ten minutes later, the party cooled down to a nice atmosphere perfect to relax and enjoy the lovely music. Groups of friends merged into one big circle in the living room, getting to know each other. Even though, the host was not here.

Near the front door, stood Mike and Jessica. As Jessica led him there for a reason.

"Is.. there a problem?" asked Mike.

"No, no, no.. Your party is really really nice. But Mike, I.. umm.. I have to leave now." Jessica bit her bottom lips, afraid that he would get mad at her.

"Leave? It's.. very.. early.. Jess."

Mike said the words clearly. His voice was deep.

"I know, Hurr.." she exclaimed. Turning her gaze away, trying to avoid his stare. "I have a shoot tomorrow.. I have to get my beauty sleep." she turned to face him. "I am so sorry Mike. But I-"

"I understand.." Mike cut her off. "Well, It's your choice and I respect your decision." his mouth closed in a straight thin line and Jessica grabbed his hands.

"Thanks, Mike." she smiled. Mike returned her smile with an assuring one.

"I'll walk you to the car.." he finished. Then, he walked out to her car, holding her hands.

"Call me." said Jessica when they reached her car. Mike leaned on the bonnet.

"Nah-ah. You call me." Mike smiled weakly, watching her walked pass him to the car door. Jessica turned her gaze to him and blew him a kiss before she went into the driver seat. As she was staring up the engine, Mike stepped away from the bonnet. One last glance, she drove off.

Mike was standing on the pathway, watching the red car drove off until it disappeared behind the corner. Awhile, a cool breeze gently blew pass him, making him shivered in his t-shirt and jeans. Mike slowly walked back to his house while checking out his phone.

He suddenly stopped walking when he saw a massage from Sam, twenty two minutes ago. It wasn't the phone text, it came via another social network.

' Mike, my car's still not running and I stupidly dripped hot freaking oil over my phone -_-

Maybe you could sent someone to pick me up? I'm dressed!

Now I'm borrowing' my neighbor's Net. So I gotta go.

HBD! - Sam. '

After reading the text, Mike walked inside his house and towards Chris who was standing behind a couch, in a circle of people. Mike tapped him on the shoulder which made Chris jumped up in surprise.

"Bro! We're having a conversation here." Chris whispered at Mike. He sounded drunk.

"Chris, you remember my keys under the pot?"

"Err..." Chris looked up like he could read his memories in the air. "Ah-yeah. I remember."

"Keep that in mind. I'm gotta go somewhere."

"Errr.. Okay. Go ahead." Chris assured him. His voice was somehow sleepy. Then, Chris turned around and rejoin the group. Mike swiftly walked back to the front door, grabbed his coat and slipped in his shoes. He grabbed his car key while looking straight forward at the fences and he walked out to his car.

He had an idea. Unsure whether it's a good one or not. But he was going to do it anyway.

* * *

Short Author's note :

I would like to apologize that I haven't upload this story in a long time (for me). I had a bad holiday from Christmas to new year. But now I am up and writing! Hope you guys enjoy this story and every reviews are very appreciated. :)


	13. Chapter 13

On the way to Sam's house

Long road ahead, dimly visible to Mike's eyes. He left his house ten minutes ago. Now, he was driving in the middle of the main road which leads to downtown and The Washington's mountain, respectively. Although it was still half past eight in the night but the road was strangely desolated. Only transporting trucks in the left lane and some cars driving pass Mike's. With this calm traffic status, he would reach Sam's house in no time.

Meanwhile, Mike was driving in the deceased speed getting ready to take a turn in the next mile, a red sport car abruptly drove pass him from behind in super sonic speed. Its engine roared like a boom bass, and that startled Mike both physically and mentally.

'Dude! Slow the fuck down.' though Mike.

Physically, he was literally affrighted by that sudden noise. But as a clear vision of the red car came showed under the road light before him. It gave him a poke at his mind. Its curvy appearance reminded him of Jessica's car.

Jessica. His girlfriend.

Sometimes he wondered, if LOVE is favorable to share with only one person, If we only have one heart, we should properly use it to love someone that really deserve it. To spend wonderful times with that person and to live through every aspect of life together. A love that would never wither, the feelings that would never fade..

Sadly, came to think of it, he had never experienced anything close to it before.

' I'm really getting old. ' Mike thought.

After a flood of thoughts, a pair of bright lights flashed at him. It was a car driving in the opposite direction. He woke himself up from his thoughts and looked around to find that he could see Sam's house in the next block.

Surprisingly, the windows showed off the dark beige curtains. Which means the house hadn't had its light turned on. Sam surely wasn't a creep. So it was weird why she would turn off all the lights.

Mike slowly pulled off in front of Sam's house and got out of the car. He looked up at the house with a thought that it was empty. Sam might have gone somewhere with her bicycle.

With a weather like this? Almost bun-freezing? It would be the last thing she wanted to do.

Or she just went to bed, that's all. But still, a dum presumption. Sam was so use to study till midnight and then go to bed.

After a minute of blank stare at the windows, Mike decided to walked around the corner of the house, his eyes still on it. Until he found out that one of the windows on the second floor were opened. If he remembered it correctly, it might be Sam's bedroom.

' Oh shit! Maybe she was kidnapped! Or robbed! ' Mike thought. His heart rate went up rapidly.

Without any further consideration, his sharp mind then, quickly operated. A quick look at the height of the bushes fence, he jumped up at it and grabbed onto the edge of the concrete wall behind the leaves. Mike pulled himself up and over the fence. He smoothly dropped down on the grassy floor beneath him.

At the moment his feet touched the ground the burglar alarm went off. Mike was panicked. He quickly turned around towards the house but when his gaze went up the open window, the alarm stopped. It was loud for just a couple of seconds. Though, he marked that as another weird moment on this birthday.

After an analysis of how he would climbed up to the window, he tested the sturdiness of the half-body high bushes in front of him by lightly shaking it. Gained his assurance, he carefully stepped his right foot into it. It slipped down at first but then steady. He lifted himself up and grabbed onto the the upper trim of the window on the lower floor. Then, he stepped his left foot into the bushes, a little higher than his right, and repeating the same consequences. And finally he was a few feet away from the open window.

Mike didn't want to leave his footprint on the wall, as he already felt guilty ruining the bushes, he leaped up to the open window but to only hang onto it with his left hand.

"Urgh!" he exclaimed with his face a centimeter apart from the exterior beige-wooden wall. Then he reached up his right hand to grabbed onto the trim and adjusted his balance.

' Climbing class all over again. ' a quick thought came up his mind.

He pulled himself up and stepped on the trim, remain careful as he stayed on it in a squad position, observing the room.

The room was dark and quiet. He could hear the sound of the waving branches from the tree outside. In front of him was Sam's desk with pile of books on it, behind the desk were a door and a bookcase next to it. There were a big tall wardrobe on his left and another door. On his right was a bed, a big one. With a little brightness from the moon, Mike stepped over the desk and onto the chair. It was easy enough to stand on the floor in no time.

He was standing near the chair, his shadow casted on the floor, ranging from his feet to the door in front of him. He slowly walked to that door.

His eyes locked on the door and found out it wasn't completely closed. As he stepped pass the wardrobe something popped out from the shadow behind it and a cluster of air jolted his left cheek before it was all over his face.

' _POP!_ '

"Ahh!" Mike was shocked. He took a step back, almost stumble on his own feet, before looking up at the origin of the noise.

"Happy Birthday! Hahahahaha!" Sam laughed out loud, not holding back any of it. Her left hand holding a small empty cone of paper popper, while another holding her stomach in pain from the laugh. "You-hahaha! Should've seen yourself, hahahaha!" Sam tried to say without laughing whilst wiping away a droplet of tear forming in the corner of her eye. "Ah! I think I'm gonna cry, hahaha."

"What! the! actual! fuck! was that! Samantha!?" Mike warded off the tiny shatters on his face and his hair. He grabbed one of them, realizing it was a piece of paper, then threw it to Sam only to hit her lips and almost went into her mouth. That, Sam halted her laugh and brushed it off. She was still laughing but not as much.

"I was legit scared!" Mike held his head up a little after he got rid of them all. He stared at Sam who had her eyes closed, laughing in silence as she couldn't stand the pain in her stomach. Mike calmed down at the sight of her, this was the first time he saw her laughing this hard. Her face went stupidly cute. "But umm... Hurr!" he said with a calm voice and exhaled all his nervousness. "You got me real good."

"Yeah, I saw that on your face, haha." Sam added. Before she walked pass Mike to throw the paper cone in the bin which was in between the bed and the desk. Mike watched her every step, confused whether he felt mad at her or excited by her. Then, Sam turned around to meet Mike's eyes.

Mike, stood there with plain expression. The cool grey moonlight shone through the window and illuminated his face, perfecting his jaws line with a thin carpet of beard around it. Sam looked back at him, her lips closed but shaped up a light smile. Her face, only brighten by partial reflection from Mike's face, was barely visible. Out of no where, the clouds of comfortness built up between them. Sam found him funny by the look of his face, but also how he reacted to her. Normal men would have punch whoever prank them by now. It's an instinct, isn't it? But Michael Monroe just screamed in a lady sound and clumsy fell backwards. Way to go 'class prez'.

Sam reached out the window and closed it. She headed to door with her face turned to the side, watching Mike by the corner of her eye.

"So. Wine?"

* * *

At Sam's living room downstairs, Mike quietly sat down on the couch, hands on his head, while Sam was coming out of the dining room with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She then, put them down and grabbed the corkscrew on the side table.

"Let me." said Mike and he reached out, opened the wine and slowly poured into the glass. "Well, this is not what I've expected, haha." he added and laughed dryly.

"What exactly did you have in mind, Michael?"

"I thought you were sitting here.. and watch TV with a vegan popcorn in your hand." he said and finished off the last drop of wine before putting it down. "Then, I came in and politely dragged you out of your house and go to the club." Mike hold the two glasses of red wine.

"Sorry I ruined your plan." added Sam, grinning. And she took a glass from him. Twirling the red silky liquid in her hand, wonder if she would be drunk to bed tonight, and she looked up at Mike. Only inches apart between them, their faces lit up under the pale orange light from the lamp. "To your twenty year of doughiness." said Sam as she raised her glass.

"Hm, thanks Sam. My drinking buddy." Mike smiled and he raised his glass as well.

"Happy birthday." Sam said, half speak-half whisper. Then they made a toast and took a sip.

"What was that prank by the way?" After staring at the red-silky liquid in his glass, Mike looked up at Sam.

"To be frank, when my parents were here for the court... they.. installed a new burglar alarm. And they would like to test it, so I umm.." she explained. But by the look on Mike's face, she left the sentence unfinished.

"You witch, haha." Mike chuckled.

After a moment of blank, Mike slowly rose up from his seat and took a step away from the couch.

"Where are you going?" asked Sam.

"Let me show you something." Mike gazed down at Sam. His voice was cold and calm.

"Err.. This is my house." implied Sam, smiling but her eyebrows curled up a little. "Aren't I suppose to be the one who said that?" she held her hand up in suspicion.

"Just.. Come on." finished Mike. He hook his finger on Sam's and lightly tugged her up. Sam stood up and followed him to a window near the TV.

Mike leaned closer to the window as his gazed went up to the clear night sky. Stars were bright which clouds were absent today.

"Have you ever look at the stars?" Mike slightly turned his face to ask her.

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Look Sam.. That's Sirius, the brightest one." he pointed towards the right side of the sky.

"Uh-huh." Sam assured him as she saw the star - glowing shiny cut the dark-blue firmament. But at the corner of eyes, she caught a glimpse of a pair of stars that almost as bright as Sirius. "What are those two there?"

"I'm guessing.. Castor and.. Pollux." Mike answered. "They might not be the brightest ones here, but they're always together." he turned to Sam and smile lightly at her. Sam, noticing him, returned the smile.

Suddenly, a wave of chilly wind from the half-opened window in the kitchen blew in and lightly tackled the back of her neck. It triggered a lock in her mind.

Cool winds. Bright stars. Silence moments.

It all kicked her back to the memory she want to forget.

Back on the lodge. The night when her best friends, Beth and Hannah, mystically disappeared into the cold-harsh snow storm. First, she thought everything was going to be alright as Hannah bravely went out, looking for Beth. Although, she wanted to go with her but Hannah was too fast too catch, physically and mentally. The sisters were excellent in life skills. Sam wished she could be a smart pant like them one day.

Sam couldn't sleep throughout the night. After a quick search with her friends to find the sisters, she was tried from fighting the sweeping winds in the woods. However, her mind never stop thinking, worrying. At one point, whilst all of her friends were in bed, she got up from her bed and went to the window at the another side of the room. It left a gap in the middle to let some fresh air in and out. Sam leaned on the small trim beneath it as she looked out to the black and white cluster of trees. They were slightly leaning back and forth, indicating the speed of the wind. Above them, were a cloudy night sky raining snowy dots. Some part of the sky was left by the clouds which showed Sam the stars that was hidden behind the clouds. One of them twinkled, like it sent her a signal of relief.

She calmed down, hoping her best friends will be alright, somewhere..

"Sam."

With a called from Mike, Sam smacked out from her thoughts and blindly-minded looked at him. Her eyes sparkling by the moonlight that reflexed in the water at the corner of her eyes. The forming drop of tear almost fall down when she darted at Mike, putting her empty hand around his neck and her face buried onto his chest. Another hand of hers that was holding the wine, cautiously made its way closer to her leaning body. Mike, surprised by her actions, quietly hugged her back with his empty hand wrapped firmly around her body. Sharing his warmth with her as well as gathering the unpleasant feelings from her, wishing she would feel like he was here with her - going through the unforgettable trauma with her.

Sam is a spunky girl, from what others said. But for Mike, she's just a girl. A girl who need someone by her side sometimes.


End file.
